


Late night confessions

by Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, boyf riends - Freeform, flagnst, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell/pseuds/Theinsanelycoolmichaelmell
Summary: Jeremy has trouble dealing with his mothers absence so he seeks Michael out for help.





	Late night confessions

Jeremy found himself walking quickly to his best friend's house. He didn't plan on coming over but there are some nights he couldn't handle being alone. He had his dad but it just wasn't the same without his mother. Jeremy really only let Michael see this part of him. The part of him that his mother left in shambles when she took off and never looked back. Jeremy wondered how you could leave someone you loved so abruptly so he eventually came to the conclusion that she never did. He couldn't help but blame himself for her dissapearence.

'It's your fault she's gone y'know'

'You're such a disgrace to her and her family'

'f you had only let me in sooner, maybe she would still be here'

Jeremy did his best to ignore the nagging thoughts that buzzed in his head. The squip was a constant reminder of how much of a fuck up he really was. He tried to fight it in the beginning but not anymore. He honestly felt like this was what he deserved. Today was different though, he wouldn't allow the squip to ruin his time with Michael. Michael was always there for him even when Jeremy had pushed him way. Somewhere along the time of their friendship, Jeremy had developed feelings for Michael. Another reason for Jeremy to think he was a terrible person. Not because he was bisexual but because he went and messed up their friendship. All these thoughts were consuming Jeremy. He barely even recognized the tears that were now streaming down his cheeks. He made his way to Michael's door and rang the bell.

"Hey Jere, what's up- are you okay?" Michael said as he noticed Jeremy's puffy red face. 

Jeremy just pulled Michael into a hug as he allowed himself to fall apart. The tears were coming out faster as he felt something inside him break. He couldn't keep doing this anymore. He felt Michael gently wrap his arms around his waist tightly. Michael then moved one hand to rub the taller boys back soothingly. 

"Let's go up to my room, Jere" Michael said as he took one of Jeremy's hands. Jeremy followed reluctantly, keeping his gaze on the floor. Michael opened the door to his room and let go of Jeremy's hand so he could lie down on the bed. Michael laid down as well and allowed Jeremy to snuggle into his chest. He stroked his hair and whispered to him.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but everythings gonna be okay Jere" Michael whispered.

After what seemed like hours Jeremy finally spoke up.

"Micah, I miss her so much." Jeremy said as his voice cracked. 

"Maybe if I wasn't such a fuck up she would still be here" Jeremy mumbled into Michael's chest.

"Jere look at me." Michael said as he pulled Jeremy into a sitting position. He took both of the taller boys hands into his own and gazed into his eyes.

"I can't say why she left but I know for a fact it had nothing to do with anything you could've done. You're such a great person and in no way are you a fuck up." Michael said as he hugged his friend tightly.

"You don't understand Micah you don't understand how much of a fuck up I really am." Jeremy said softly.

"Try me then. Tell me how you could possibly be a fuck up" Michael challenged.

"Because I'm in love you!" Jeremy screamed as he moved away from Michael.

"I fuck everything up, my family, my own life and now our friendship!"

Michael was stunned. He could not believe what he was hearing. His best friend of over ten years just admitted that he felt the same way about him. Michael felt his heart swell but then he disregarded the feeling. His top priority was to comfort Jeremy.

"You can't control your feelings, Jere that doesn't make you a fuck up." Michael said as he moved closer to the boy. He wanted Jeremy to know that he wasn't upset or weirded out and the only way he knew how was to get closer.

Jeremy knew that telling Michael was a mistake. The boy showed no signs of reciprocating his feelings and he felt like a bigger idiot than before. 

"Michael I shouldn't have come over I should just go." Jeremy said as he got up. Michael grabbed his hand before he could move away.

"Stay.. p-please." Michael stammered. He didn't want to think of what Jeremy might do if he left. With the state he was in he would most likely try and off himself.

"Micah-" Jeremy started

"Jere you aren't going anywhere! I'm not gonna just stand here and let you go do something terrible. You're sleeping over and I don't wanna hear it!" Michael said with true concern showing in his voice.

"Micah-" 

"What did I just say?" 

"I'll stay b-but only because it beats staying with my dad" Jeremy said attempting and somewhat succeeding to lighten the mood.

"soooo Mario Kart?" Michael said as he reached for the controllers. 

"Only if I get to be Yoshi!" Jeremy said as he smiled for the first time that night.

The two boys began to pick through the characters and cart custimizations before they finally settled. Michael as Dry Bones and Jeremy as Yoshi. They chose the special cup and began to play through the tracks. After a while they came to Bowsers castle and Michael was leading in first place with Jeremy in a distant 7th.

"C'mon Jere are you even trying?" Michael teased as he drifted to further increase his speed.

"Y'know I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you Micah" Jeremy said with a smirk.

"Oh? Why's that?" Michael challenged.

"Because of this" Jeremy said as he unleashed the blue shell. 

Michael shrieked as he saw his character get blown up and pushed off the course which resulted him being in 5th place with Jeremy in 4th. 

"GO FUCK YOURSELF" Michael screamed as he tried to catch up.

"MAYBE LATER BUT LET ME WIN FIRST" Jeremy retorted.

Michael snorted as he tried to stay focused on the game. He subconciously leaned forward in on the bed as he found himself in 3rd and Jeremy leading in second. They were on lap three and Michael was out for blood. He leaned over and messed with his best friends controller as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"If thats how you wanna play it." Jeremy said as he leaned over began to tickle Michael.

"Jeremy! s-stop I'm sorry!" Michael said in between giggles.

"Nah you asked for it" Jeremy said as he continued to assult Michael's ribs. Both boys quickly forgot about the game which landed them in 11 and 12th place. Jeremy hovered over Michael as he watched him squeal.

"Something wrong, Mikey?" Jeremy said as he moved lower. Michael writhed around in his hands and the sight was something Jeremy never wanted to forget. Without thinking, Michael pulled Jeremy's face downwards into a kiss. Jeremy's hands immediately stopped their assult and moved to rest on Michaels chest as he kissed him back. Michael pulled Jeremy on top of him and swiped his tongue against the taller boys bottom lip. Jeremy obliged quickly and opened his mouth allowing Michael to slip his tongue in. The two stayed like this for a while before they finally broke apart. 

"Oh god- Micah I'm sorry! I didn't mean to force you into that Im such a-" Michael cut him off with a sweeter kiss this time. 

"I kissed you, Jere. you didn't force me to do anything, I wanted to."

"But I thought you didn't like me that way" Jeremy stated with a confused expression on his face.

"I never said that"

"I totally confessed to you like two hours ago!" Jeremy said as he felt his face heat up.

"Look, truth is I feel the same way and I have for a while but that was not the time. you were distraught and I needed to help you feel better before I threw my feelings into the mix." Jeremy thought for a bit and then seemed to accept this answer.

"So what does this make us?"

"Be my Boyf?" Michael asked with a giggle.

"You're such a dork but yes" Jeremy rolled his eyes as he smiled softly. Michael just pulled the taller boy down again and kissed him. He moved to place kisses all over his boyfriends face and then hugged himself into his shoulder. 

Michael's alarm went off and he reluctantly moved to turn it off.

"Sorry Jere but I gotta go wash the dishes"

"s'alright Micah go take care of it." Jeremy said as he kissed his boyfriend quickly and took his own phone out of his pocket.

"I'll be back in 15 or less" Michael promised as he dashed out the room. Jeremy just laughed as he scrolled through tumblr and waited for his boyfriend to come back.

Michael soon returned and laid down on the bed. He snuggled himself into Jeremy's side and the taller boy welcomed him with open arms. 

"Micah.."

"Yeah Jere?"

"I never wanna leave. Like ever" Jeremy smiled softly.

"Good because I never want you to leave" Michael said sleepily as he closed his eyes. Jeremy pressed a light kiss to Michaels forehead and then the pair drifted off to sleep.


End file.
